1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound focusing mechanism that generates a sound pressure level, denoted throughout this document as decibel (dB), that has a very high amplitude and highly focused signal that is used in connection with sound proofing to locate areas of acoustic leakage and paths of flanking that result from the acoustic leakage. The sound focusing mechanism is also used in connection with the determination of the transmission loss of an object and the paths the noise travels as a result of the acoustic leakage. The present invention is also directed to a method of not only locating acoustic leakage points in an object in order to improve sound proofing by focusing a high decibel sound at a desired location on an object then measuring the sound transmission loss at one or more locations, but also to estimate the path of the flanking. Since apertures in a wall, window or door can equally influence the thermal rating of the wall, window or door the focusing tube is also an efficient method for locating thermal leakage of such an object, as well as estimating the possible path of the thermal leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearing noise from adjacent rooms, pipes, outside the dwelling or an adjacent dwelling is something that many people are disturbed by on a daily basis. At a minimum, it can be distracting. The increasing International Code Council mandates on acoustics in hospitals, classrooms, etc. demonstrate the increasing realization that noise can have negative effects from ability to retain read information to general health and ability to sleep. Many spend large sums of money to reduce the overall transmission of sound into and/or from their dwellings in order to create quieter and calmer surroundings. This, however, does not always produce the desired results. In many circumstances, the person(s) performing the acoustic modifications to the structure does not provide adequate acoustic material or improperly installs the same such that the disturbing noises are still transmitted through the structure.
The problem encountered by many of these installers is that it is often difficult to determine the location of acoustic leaks, or quickly estimate the configuration of an existing wall without opening up the wall, or locate the path of the acoustic leakage. Whereas the dB Focus Tube that is fully described in the patent applications from which this application claims priority is an economical and easily portable device to permit someone to easily determine the transmission loss of a wall, floor, or other room perimeter structures or simply locate acoustic leaks in the same. To date, however, there is no method to easily determine the acoustic leakage path and/or what optimum actions to be taken to increase the transmission loss of a wall, ceiling, window, pipe, or other structural element, due to the acoustic flanking.